O noivado forjado
by Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan
Summary: Se um dia vc se visse apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo...O q faria? Ou pior se vc se visse com um casamento marcado porque sua familia o quer? Sydney se ve nessa situaçao e so tem uma soluçao pedir ajuda a Sky...
1. Chapter 1

Pessoal essa é a primeira vez que posto uma fic com parceria eu a Tomoyo-chan agradeceriamos se vcs deixassem um review pra sabermos como estamos nos saindo...' Bem ak é o 1º capitulo de acordo com os comentarios postaremos o segundo!

Boa leitura!

Obs.: Power Ranger nao nos pertence somos apenas loucas por fics e estamos fazendo por diversao...

**O noivado forjado.**

Depois de prender Ghromn que queria conquistar a Terra, Jack o líder do esquadrão B ter deixado o seu posto para voltar a sua vida normal e trabalhar com sua namorada na loja do pai dela ajudando as pessoas sem condições, um novo cadete foi designado para líder do esquadrão pelo comandante Crugger como ranger vermelho e o escolhido foi o cadete Sky State. Brigget e Z estavam em lua de mel na cidade de Veneza e Sydney ajudava Sky enquanto os amigos estavam em lua de mel.

- Foi um ano difícil. – Afirmou Syd.

– Em que todos nós aprendemos muito, principalmente eu, graças a vocês, meus amigos. – Disse-lhe Sky. – não conte isso a ninguém, às vezes é difícil admitir que se esteja errado.

- Você, quer dizer todos nós mudamos muito, mas posso ser sincera com você. – Segredou-lhe Sydney.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ele encorajando-a a falar. – Anda Syd se começou agora termina.

- Ta legal lá vai, eu achava você super chato, um cara que se metia a certinho e nunca admitia estar errado, sem falar que não confiava em ninguém e olha que eu e o Brigget praticamente entramos junto com você na academia da SPD. – Falou Syd sem rodeios.

- Puxa vida, ainda bem que eu mudei. – Disse Sky sorrindo.

- Você mudou muito mesmo e eu fico feliz por isso, eu acho melhor esse Sky do que o outro que mal sorria ou se abria com os outros. – comentou Syd.

- E o que vai fazer no final de semana? – Perguntou-lhe Sky sério como sempre.

- O mesmo de sempre meus pais vão organizar alguma festa idiota e eu vou ter que fica no meio daquela gente que nem conheço. – Falou ela meio pensativa e triste.

- Pensei que gostasse das festas, das pessoas ricas, do luxo, muitas vezes ficava irritada quando era chamada em uma missão que a atrapalhava de ir para casa. Você dizia: "logo agora", ou então "tinha que ser hoje" ou coisas do tipo.

- Como você disse todos mudamos. – Respondeu ela rapidamente. Houve um silêncio no recinto.

- Brigget e Elisabeth chegam hoje. – Disse Sky rompendo o silêncio.

- É vou esperá-los para cumprimentá-los. – Mal eles acabaram de falar um ônibus espacial aterrissava na plataforma e seus amigos desciam dele.

- Oi Syd, Sky. – Disseram em uníssom Z e Brigget. Todos se abraçaram e foram para suas cabines na Base Delta. Z não mais dividiria o quarto com a amiga, porém estavam conversando.

- O que a preocupa Syd, eu a conheço e sei que esta com algum problema amiga! – Afirmou-lhe Z preocupada com a amiga, nunca a havia visto tão pensativa e distante.

- É o mesmo problema de sempre, meus pais insistem em me arrumar um pretendente e sempre me colocam em sérios apuros. Da última vez me apresentaram o Chris ele parecia uma boa pessoa e era um gato, mas era um viciado em drogas, teve também o Zack, ele era um gato mas era chefão de uma das gangues de rua mais perigosos que a polícia já viu e os outros então nem se fala. – Completou em desanimo Syd.

- É amiga seus pais te colocam em cada fria. – Falou Z, triste por não poder fazer nada para ajudar à amiga. Desde que entrará na SPD Syd era mais que uma amiga para ela era como se fosse à irmã que nunca teve, ela a ajudará no seu namoro com o Brigget, nunca havia pensado nele como namorado, o achava nerd e avoado, mas ele mostrará para ela ser o melhor namorado do mundo e agora estavam casados e Elizabeth não escolheria outro para estar ao seu lado, às vezes lembrava de Jack, por quem achará ter se apaixonado outrora, ambos viviam nas ruas ajudando um ao outro, mas seu coração pertencia a um só homem e esse era Brigget Carson. – Acabei de ter uma grande idéia! Sei como ajudá-la. – Disse Z sorrindo.

- Desembucha logo Z, adoro quando tem essas idéias mirabolantes. – Falou Sid mais animada.

- E se você fosse esse fim de semana com um suposto namorado? Seus pais não poderiam apresentar-lhes outros pretendentes. – Finalizou Z em pleno entusiasmo.

- É uma boa idéia, mas como vou aparecer com um pretendente assim do nada, eles vão perceber que é tudo uma armação. – Ponderou Syd desanimada.

- Não, não vão pensar que é uma armação se for alguém daqui e bem próximo a você, e eu já tenho a pessoa certa para isso. – Disse Z sorrindo marotamente para a amiga, quando a porta do quarto foi aberta e Sky entrou.

- O comandante Crugger quer nos ver na sala de controle agora. – Anunciou Sky sério.

- Sky. – Disse Z segurando-o no braço.

- O que foi? Algum problema Z? – Perguntou ele surpreso com a atitude da amiga. Ela foi explicando tudo a ele, que ficou perplexo com a idéia.

- Você esta louca Z, você não concorda com isso não é? – Perguntou Sky a Syd que estava desconcertada. Ele viu que Sydney não só concordara como também se não fosse com ele, acharia outro que poderia se aproveitar do faz de conta para se aproveitar dela. Respirou fundo e então se decidiu. – Eu aceito ajudá-la Syd. – Concordou as próprias palavras com um aceno de cabeça indicando que deveriam sair dali e encerar a conversa e ele mesmo saiu antes q elas saíssem.

- Viu só vai ser fácil você e Sky se conhecem bem não haveria ninguém melhor que ele para ser o escolhido. – Disse-lhe Z. Foram à sala de controle onde o comandante, Sky e Brigget já as aguardavam, se posicionaram e aguardaram as ordens.

- Faz algum tempo que vocês não agem como rangers, não houve nas ruas nenhum distúrbio ou problema com alienígenas ou mutantes, mas receio que talvez voltem a usar seus poderes de alguma forma Brulldhem escapou e nós não temos pistas dele.

- Senhor se quiser posso investigar esse caso de perto. – Ofereceu-se Sky tentando fugir de se passar pelo namorado de Sydney.

- Não obrigado por ter se oferecido cadete State, mas o coronel já enviou um grupo para investigar o caso, só quero que andem com seus morfadores e fiquem atentos, pois foram vocês que prenderam o Brulldhem. – Brigget levantou a mão.

- O senhor acha que ele virá atrás de nós? – Perguntou Brigget.

- Eu não sei, mas se vier é melhor estarem prontos para ele, cadetes dispensados. – Concluiu o comandante eles bateram continência e saíram.

- Sky você ainda vai me ajudar? – Questionou Sidney com receio.

- Vou é claro, já vou arrumar minha mala e encontro você na frente da SPD, em 30 minutos. – Respondeu ele indo ao seu dormitório. 30 minutos depois, saiu da Base e viu que Sydney já o estava esperando, ele saiu vestido numa calça social preta e numa camisa de linho vinho. – E então vamos. – Anunciou ele sorrindo. – O que foi? Surpresa? Quero surpreender seus pais. – Falou ele rindo da expressão de surpresa dela.

- Sky, meus pais às vezes pegam pesado por isso eu gostaria que não se importasse com os seus comentários. – Avisou Sydney, Sky nada disse, colocou a mala no carro dela e partiram. Ao chegarem a casa de Sydney, Sky ficou boquiaberto com o tamanho da casa e começou a ficar nervoso. – Não se preocupe vai se sair bem, só precisamos ser convincentes. – Ponderou Sydney que teve que para de falar pois a porta havia sido aberta pelo o mordomo Peter.

- Como vai Sra. Drew? – Cumprimentou-a o mordomo.

- Bem Peter. – Respondeu Sydney com simplicidade. – Vejo que melhorou de saúde, já esta forte. – Concluiu ela puxando Sky pela mão.

- São os seus olhos Sra. Pode deixar! Eu levo as suas bagagens. – Informou o mordomo.

- Coloque-as no mesmo quarto, por favor, Peter. E onde estão os meus pais? – Perguntou-lhe Sydney.

- Estão na área da piscina com vários convidados como sempre. – Informou Peter levando as malas.

- Tem certeza que ele consegue levar todo aquele peso sozinho, poderíamos ir dar uma olhada para ver se esta tudo bem. – Falou Sky preocupado.

- Peter vai ficar bem, ele vai ficar mal se for atrás dele para ajudá-lo. – Explicou ela, levando-o para o interior da casa. Sky olhava toda a arquitetura, todas as pinturas, tapetes, vasos e ficava impressionado. Ele nem casa tinha, depois da morte do pai em combate como ranger vermelho, sua mãe ficará muito triste e morrera 2 anos depois, Sky tinha 12 anos e ficará órfão, foi criado pelos tios que só tinham interesse na pensão que a SPD havia deixado para o garoto, aos 16 anos foi para academia onde conheceu Brigget e Sydney que tinham o gene mutante assim como ele, 3 anos depois conheceram Z e Jack ladrões de rua que possuíam o mesmo gene, assim foi formado o esquadrão B dos Power Rangers Super Patrulha Delta. E lá estava ele agora se passando por namorado de sua amiga, alguma coisa lhe dizia que nada seria como antes.

Chegaram à piscina os pais dela ficaram contentes em vê-la, mas não tiravam os olhos do estranho que ela trouxera ao perceber isso Sydney foi logo o apresentando. – Pai, mãe este é Sky, ele é meu namorado. – Disse ela.

- Desde quando você tem namorado filha? – Perguntou Sr. Drew.

- Estamos juntos há pouco tempo. – Emendou Sydney. Jorge Drew olhou Sky dos pés a cabeça, deixando-o nervoso.

- Ele parece ser um daqueles caça-dotes. – Disse o pai de Sydney maldoso.

- Papai isso é uma falta de respeito com o Sky. – Protestou Sydney um pouco nervosa com o comentário do pai.

- Eu não ligo para o que os outros falam ou pensam de mim, o importante é o que você meu amor acha. – Anunciou Sky abraçando-a pela cintura. Ela sorriu Z estava certa Sky era a melhor escolha, ele não iria se intimidar com qualquer coisa e deixará o seu pai de boca aberta e sem resposta. Mas sabia o quanto estava sendo difícil para ele, não iria deixar que ninguém o machucasse nem se esse alguém fosse ela mesma. – Vamos nos trocar no quarto amor. – Disse ela, saindo com ele.

- Ainda bem que saímos dali já não estava agüentando todos olhando para mim como se eu fosse um mal elemento. – Comentou Sky mais calmo. Foram para o quarto e as malas já estavam lá no chão.

- Vou colocar minha roupa de banho, me deixa ver eu comprei um short de banho, ainda não sabia quem vinha comigo. – Disse ela com naturalidade.

- Tá legal dá aqui esse short. – Disse ele pegando da mão dela e indo se trocar no banheiro do quarto. Ao entrar ficou surpreso com o tamanho do recinto, com a banheira que havia no local, lembrou então que estava ali para se trocar e foi o que fez. Quando saiu do banheiro Sydney teve uma visão maravilhosa do amigo, Sky tinha um par de pernas bem torneadas, ela nunca havia prestado atenção naquilo e o peitoral dele então era incrível podia ver pela camisa que estava um pouco desabotoada. – Pode ir agora Sra. – Disse Sky fazendo um gesto de cortesia. Ela se trocou rapidamente e voltou para o quarto, ao sair estava vestida em um biquíni rosa com detalhes brancos e uma saída de banho rosa, Sky nunca havia prestado atenção na anatomia da amiga que tinha um corpo invejável por muitas mulheres por aí a fora, teve desejo de _tocá-la e beijá-la_, no que estava pensando estava ali **representando**, sua amiga não queria **nada** com ele e veio justamente para que outro não se aproveitasse dela.

- Sky precisamos ser mais convincentes, eu queria te pedi desculpa pelo o meu pai, mas eu falei que não ia ser fácil enganá-los. – Comentou Sydney com nervosismo.

- E o que tem em mente para sermos convincentes? – Perguntou ele.

- Precisamos mostrar cenas de carinho e amor na frente de todos. – Explicou ela nervosa e com medo da reação dele.

- Não vamos ser os mesmos depois disso. – Retorquiu ele, baixando o olhar.

- Por favor, Sky nós já chegamos até aqui com isso, não podemos voltar atrás, eu lhe dou minha palavra que serei a mesma com você. – Emendou em resposta ela. – E então posso contar com você? – Perguntou uma Sydney ansiosa.

- Pode é claro! Então deixa eu... Eu posso? - Perguntou ele segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos e olhando-a nos olhos.

- Pode não, deve. – Disse Sydney em voz baixa. Sky se aproximou lentamente dos lábios de Sydney com a intenção de que aquilo fosse apenas um beijo fraterno, mas enganou-se. Ao seus lábios cobrirem os lábios de Sydney seu coração disparou sua respiração ficou ofegante suas mãos queria ser o vento para acalmar a temperatura do pescoço de Sydney ele queria mais daqueles lábios doces pediu então passagem com a língua e Sydney permitiu sem levantar uma só barreira o beijo entre ambos tinha a comunhão perfeita e parecia que eles tinha sido feitos um para o outro. Minutos depois foram separando os lábios devagar entre o beijo e pequenos selinhos. Ao voltarem do quarto estavam trajados com roupa de banho e sentaram numa mesa um pouco distante da dos pais dela que não deixavam de fita-la e repreendê-la com seus olhares cheios de preconceito e repugnância Sydney simplesmente abraçou Sky e o mesmo a olhou nos olhos.

- Tudo bem Syd, eu não ligo pra eles. – Disse ele sorrindo, tocando-a no queixo, ela o olhou prestando atenção ao que o mesmo lhe falava. – Anda quero ver um sorriso nesse seu rosto, que até agora não demonstrou a grande felicidade por estarmos juntos. – Disse ele, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Só você mesmo pra me fazer rir numa hora dessas, o que seria de mim sem você? – Perguntou-lhe ainda rindo da situação de ambos.

- Estaria perdida e sozinha em meio a corja de lobos. – Respondeu ele sorrindo.

- Vamos entrar na piscina e mostrar para todos o nosso amor. – Disse ela tirando a saída de banho.

Ele ficou hipnotizado com a visão dela apenas de biquíni e tratou logo de ir tirando a camisa para por seus hormônios e emoções no lugar, Sydney ficou admirada com o físico dele e não tentou esconder sua admiração pelo o físico de seu amigo, pegou em sua mão e o guiou para piscina. Os dois pularam e emergiram juntos da água e ela o beijou apaixonadamente, ele por sua vez deixou-se levar pelo que sentia no fundo de sua alma, o beijo foi se intensificando até que ambos ficaram com falta de ar e pararam deixando todos os convidados de boca aberta.


	2. Chapter 2

**O que acontece????**

Ainda na água Sky refletia e sabia que estava perdido, _estava apaixonado_ por **Sydney**, nunca pensou que sentiria algo tão profundo por alguém e esse alguém seria sua companheira de equipe. Brincaram um pouco um com outro: apostaram corrida, fizeram acrobacias aquáticas e depois saíram da piscina, se secaram com toalhas.

Enquanto secava os cabelos Sydney pensava em Sky sabia que gostava do amigo, mas não sabia que _estava apaixonada_ por ele, _não sabia quando e como havia acontecido! Mentira sabia sim!_ Implicou com ele desde quando o conheceu: não gostava do jeito sério e mandão dele e a verdade é que nunca havia encontrado alguém que não a bajulasse, só porque era filha de um dos mais importantes empresários do mundo. **Ela amava** Sky e não era de hoje, mas de antes bem antes, porém nunca foi corajosa o suficiente para se declarar, mas e agora? Teria coragem de se declarar para ele? Não sabia, mas ia tentar de todas as formas ficar com o grande amor de sua vida.

- Algum problema Syd é que ficou tão séria de repente? – Perguntou Sky.

- Não, eu só estava pensando. – Respondeu ela simplesmente. Seu primo Arnold se aproximou falando da festa que aconteceria mais tarde. – Obrigada por se preocupar Arnold, este é o meu namorado Sky State. – Apresentou ela. Sky estendeu a mão para ele e o mesmo não lhe deu atenção, deixando-o embaraçado, Syd já não agüentava mais tanta discriminação para com o amigo por parte da família. Arnold se afastou, deixado-os sozinhos de novo.

- Pessoalzinho estranho, sua família. – Disse ele sério.

- Eu que o diga. – Saíram da área da piscina de mãos dadas e foram para o quarto onde Sky se jogou na cama cansado.

- Ufa! Ainda bem que saímos dali já não estava mais agüentando suportar todas aquelas pessoas e seus olhares carregados de menosprezo. – Comentou ele sem perceber que embora fossem errados, eles eram a família de Sydney, que agora o olhava triste. – Desculpe Syd, a sua família não dá uma folga, mas deveria lembra que deve ser mais difícil pra você do que pra mim. Afinal para mim é fácil escutar tudo o que me dizem, mas para você é diferente, pois se vê na situação "de que lado ficar", não se preocupe comigo eu estou bem, estou aqui para ajudá-la lembra. – Consolou-a Sky abraçando-a para confortá-la. – E você pode sempre contar comigo. – Disse ele por fim.

- É melhor nos arrumarmos logo e descermos para o salão principal, deixe-me tomar o banho primeiro? Ainda tenho o penteado para fazer. – Pediu explicando-se ela e fazendo biquinho.

- O banheiro é todo seu, vou olhar uma roupa para vestir enquanto você toma banho e vou falar com a SPD pra ver se eles já têm noticias sobre o Brulldhem. - informou ele, abrindo a bolsa e pegando seu morfador e depois indo até a varanda para falar com a base. Retornou e separou a roupa que iria vestir e esperou Syd sair do banheiro. Depois de uns 45 minutos ela saiu enrolada com uma toalha no corpo e outra nos cabelos.

- O banheiro é todo seu. – Anunciou ela indo ao seu armário pegar seu vestido e arrumar seus cabelos. Logo depois que Sky entrou no banheiro Natalia uma serviçal antiga da casa entrou para ajudá-la com o vestido e os cabelos. Sydney ficou feliz em ver a senhora que chamava de avó, vir ajudá-la. Natalia a ajudou em tudo desde a maquiagem aos cabelos.

- Você esta muito bonita. Olho para você e parece que foi ontem que a ajudava a calçar os sapatos para ir à escola. – Recordava a senhora olhando para ela feliz. A porta do banheiro foi aberta e Sky apareceu.

- E então eu não estou nada mal, não é Syd? - Perguntou ele, ficando desconcertado e sem graça ao ver outra pessoa no quarto. – Você esta linda, meu amor eu te espero lá fora, acho que tem muito o que conversar com... – Falou sem conseguir concluir a frase ele, olhando para a desconhecida senhora.

- Natalia. Me chamo Natalia e é um prazer conhecê-lo Sky, cuide bem da minha garotinha. – Disse ela sorridente para ele.

- Pode deixar D. Natalia, a Syd é coisa mais importante da minha vida e eu dou minha palavra que não vou machucá-la, mas vou dar todo o carinho e amor que ela merece, agora deixe-me ir. – Disse ele beijando a têmpora de Syd e deixando-as no quarto.

- Ele é maravilhoso meu anjo é o homem certo para você. – Sentenciou a senhora.

- Não se anime tudo não passa de invenção, Sky e eu somos apenas bons amigos. – Explicou Sydney respirando fundo.

- Você e ele se amam dá para ver de longe, minha neta, se foi intenção sua trazê-lo para se passar por seu namorado o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro dá para ver em seus olhos que esta apaixonada por ele, e o mesmo acontece com ele que veio ajudá-la acabou caindo do cavalo e esta apaixonado também. – Resumiu a avó sorrindo para a neta.

- Vovó a senhora esta louca eu realmente estou apaixonada por ele, mas daí ele estar por mim é algo totalmente diferente. – Falou ela nervosa. A senhora apenas sorriu da situação.

- Jovens sempre tornando as coisas mais difíceis do que aparentam ser. Será que não se olha no espelho meu amor você é uma mulher linda, inteligente e sofisticada, tudo que um homem gostaria de ter e o seu amigo não é uma exceção. Agora eu me pergunto vai demonstrar sua coragem e ousadia ou vai esconder o que sente por ele. – Encorajou a avó.

- E se ele não me amar? - Perguntou ela temerosa, segurando as mãos da avó.

- Pelo menos terá tentando fazer com que desse certo. – Incentivou a avó.

- Tem razão eu não tenho porque ter vergonha do que estou sentido não é nenhum crime amar alguém, pelo o contrário é a melhor coisa que pode acontecer na vida de uma pessoa. – Disse ela confiante, abraçando a avó. Sky já estava no salão com uma taça de champanhe na mão e esperava Sydney. Foi quando a viu descer os degraus ela estava maravilhosa vestida num vestido longo lilás no qual tinha um corpete no busto sem alças, seus cabelos estavam partidos de lado e somente uma pequena porção dele estava amarrada, a maquiagem estava leve e seus olhos azuis estavam expressivos naquela noite. Ela foi ao seu encontro e ficou paralisada com o que viu. Perto da porta estava Mark por quem fora apaixonada na sua adolescência. Em seguida olhou para Sky que estava lindo num conjunto de calça e smoking branco. De repente Mark se aproximou tomando-a para uma dança antes que Sky o fizesse. Todos da família riam debochando dele _na certa_, pensava ele, _aquele cara tinha sido alguém muito importante na vida de Sydney_. Seu morfador tocou e ele se afastou deixando Sydney e sabia ele lá quem no salão. Chegou ao jardim da casa.

- Qual o problema Kat? – Perguntou ele a doutora do laboratório da SPD.

- Brulldhem apareceu Carson e Delgado já foram para o deposito, onde ele esta. – Disse Kat achando-o estranho.

- Você esta me ouvindo Sky? Você esta bem? – Perguntou ela preocupada.

- Eu já estou indo Kat. SPD emergência. – O poder do ranger vermelho foi ativado. Logo Sky chegou ao deposito que estava cheio de soldados grybões, que logo foram abatidos.

- Eu voltarei rangers. - Ameaçou Brulldhem fugindo.

- Brigget, Z vocês estão bem? - Perguntou Sky preocupado com os amigos. Eles fizeram um gesto afirmativo e foram embora. Enquanto isso na festa Sydney continuava na companhia de Mark que não parava de falar o quanto queria estar com ela, mas a sua mente e os seus pensamentos estavam longe e pertenciam a um só homem: Sky.

- Mark me dá licença eu vou a cozinha acho que a vovó esta precisando de mim. – Disse Sydney inventando uma desculpa qualquer e saiu a procura de Sky, procurou-o por todos os cômodos da casa e quando resolveu desistir o viu pela porta no jardim parado olhando para o céu. Se aproximou devagar. – Você sumiu da festa, pensei que havia ido embora e tivesse desistido de me ajudar. – Segredou Sidney.

- É aquele seu amigo chegou e não largou mais você, eu até pensei em ir embora, mas não iria antes de falar com você. – Anunciou Sky. – Saí da festa porque Brulldhem apareceu aqui na cidade.

- Porque não me chamou? - Perguntou ela curiosa.

- Porque estava na festa com sua família, quer que eu vá embora Syd? – Perguntou ele, torcendo para que a resposta fosse um **não** da parte dela.

- Não Sky, quero que fique comigo, não porque é meu amigo, nem porque esta se passando por meu namorado, mas sim porque eu amo você de verdade e gostaria sim! Que tudo isso fosse real, mesmo a minha família sendo contra. Eu lutaria contra tudo e todos pelo nosso amor. – Disse ela tocando-o no queixo e olhando em seus olhos.

- O que você bebeu? – Perguntou ele achando que ela estava bêbeda. Ela ficou triste acabará de declarar seu amor e ele achava que ela estava bêbeda. Saiu do jardim correndo com o rosto em lágrimas, só então Sky percebeu que era verdadeira a declaração de Sydney. Todos ficaram surpresos ao vê-la entrar dentro da casa em lágrimas. O pai dela logo se levantou irritado e ao ver Sky entrando na casa, foi logo em sua direção, pegando-o pela gola do smoking e olhando-o nos olhos.

- Eu também te amo Syd, me perdoe por ter sido um idiota. – Gritava ele sem se importar com o pai dela que o segurava e toda família que o encarava com maus olhos.

- Fora da minha casa seu Zé ninguém. – Disse o pai dela, empurrando-o para fora. Sky continuou a gritar no jardim, e percebeu que ela o olhava da janela, ele continuou a dizer que a amava, mas parou quando viu Mark segurar em sua mão e levá-la para dentro do quarto. Olhou para o chão e saiu triste da casa dos Drew. Resolveu conversar com Jack que se surpreendeu ao ver o amigo naquele estado e o aconselhou a persistir. Na segunda-feira Brulldhem atacou o centro da cidade. Logo os rangers entraram em ação. A luta estava difícil eram muitos soldados e Brulldhem estava mais forte do que nunca e cheio de ódio e vingança contra eles.

- Se ao menos a Syd estivesse aqui teríamos uma chance. – Falou Z cansada. Todos caíram um a um foram nocauteados pelo o inimigo.

- Esse é o fim de vocês rangers. – Disse Brulldhem erguendo sua espada para atingir Sky. Quando foi impedido por um laser que saiu da arma de Syd.

- Syd. - Admirado Sky pronunciou ainda no chão.

- Foi mal galera desculpa pelo o atraso. – Desculpava-se ela chutando Brulldhem. – Vamos mostrar a ele do que somos capazes.

- Rick pega! – Disse Brigget, jogando o osso que foi pego pelo cachorro robótico da SPD.

- Canhão canino, apontar, fogo. – Disse Z. Brulldhem se transformou numa carta de detenção.

- Bom trabalho pessoal. – Parabenizou-os Sky. – Você chegou bem na hora Syd, valeu toca aqui. - Falou Z cumprimentando a amiga. Sky tocou levemente no braço dela.

- Precisamos conversar. – Disse ele, levando-a para um pequeno e simples restaurante. Z e Brigget voltaram para a Base Delta. No restaurante do Pyggi, espantaram a freguesia dele ao chegarem com o uniforme da SPD, sentaram numa das mesas. – Me desculpe pela noite de sábado é que tudo aconteceu tão rápido e eu já estava apaixonado por você, que nunca pensei que sentisse o mesmo por mim e quando me disse achei que era um sonho e que não poderia estar acontecendo, então eu achei que poderíamos começar tudo de novo. – Falou Sky num só fôlego.

- Calma Sky, respira o mundo não vai se acabar. – Disse ela sorrindo e tocando em suas mãos que estavam cruzadas na mesa.

- Então que dizer que vai me dar uma chance? – Perguntou ele eufórico.

- Vou porque eu te amo bobo, e esse sentimento já é de muito tempo. – Explicou Syd. Ele ficou com uma cara birrenta. - O que foi? – Perguntou ela preocupada com a expressão.

- Eu não acredito que perdermos tanto tempo. – Disse ele irritado se levantando logo atrás dela.

- O importante é que agora estamos juntos. – Disse ela, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Você tem razão, que se dane o passado nós vamos construir o nosso futuro juntos. – Finalizou ele, tomando-a em seus braços e beijando-a nos lábios apaixonadamente. – Nada nem ninguém, vai nos separar. – Disse ele sorrindo e tocando-a levemente no rosto.

- Minha família vai aprender a respeitá-lo. – Disse ela abraçando ele.

- Como eu já disse não me importo com que os outros pensam de mim, o importante é o que você pensa. E que me ame. – Disse ele girando-a em seus braços e repetindo a última frase várias vezes. Do alto do prédio um casal os olhava com dois binóculos.

- É bate aqui amor, deu certo. – Disse Z, alegre da vida por ver os amigos felizes.

- Não é que o plano deu certo mesmo! – Afirmou Brigget espionando os amigos.

- Vamos embora amor já fizemos nosso trabalho, o resto agora é com eles. – Anunciou Z, pegando na mão do marido e indo embora. Sky e Syd continuavam a se beijar em pleno centro da cidade tamanha era a felicidade dos dois.

Fim!!!


End file.
